


Resign

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofProblematic [71]
Category: Chevalier: Le Chevalier D'Eon
Genre: Canon Related, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Feels, Folk Music, Grief/Mourning, Historical Fantasy, Implied/Referenced Incest, Pining, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 15:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15644058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: The high, sweet melody of Lia's voice rose to the cathedral's beams, as she danced on her tiptoes and spread her arms. D'Eon knew he would gladly watch her forever, if possible, admiring Lia from the pews.





	Resign

**Author's Note:**

> This is really such a beautiful anime I highly recommend it sorry for the spoiler but It is right there in episode 1 and the basic summary areas so not too bad and anybody who has seen it and loves it too, come say hi! And thoughts/comments are greatly appreciated!

 

071\. Resign

*

_Lavender's green, dilly, dilly, lavender's blue…_

The high, sweet melody of Lia's voice rose to the cathedral's beams, as she danced on her tiptoes and spread her arms. D'Eon knew he would gladly watch her forever, if possible, admiring Lia from the pews. Her muddy and gossamer skirts fanned out and twirled in the sunlight.

_You must love me, dilly, dilly, 'cause I love you…_

She sang throughout their childhood, until her enigmatic noble duties consumed her, spat her back out in a coffin floating down a river in France.

_I hear them whisper, dilly, dilly, light as a feather…_

D'Eon weeps over her, for what seems like hours, days. Her gorgeous, sun-freckled flesh curdling.

_That you and I, dilly, dilly, will lie buried together…_

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table 3 [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/7175fd38dd4c079b939894a04e20635f/tumblr_p9o091wDyg1qh1cr6o1_540.gif). Link to all tables [here](https://100-situations.livejournal.com/573083.html).


End file.
